1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and controlling method thereof. Although the present invention is suitable for a wide scope of applications, it is particularly suitable for outputting an alarm when a subject deviates from a preview image.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be generally classified as mobile/portable terminals or stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may also be classified as handheld terminals or vehicle mounted terminals. Mobile terminals have become increasingly more functional. Examples of such functions include data and voice communications, capturing images and video via a camera, recording audio, playing music files via a speaker system, and displaying images and video on a display. Some mobile terminals include additional functionality which supports game playing, while other terminals are configured as multimedia players. More recently, mobile terminals have been configured to receive broadcast and multicast signals which permit viewing of content such as videos and television programs.
Efforts are ongoing to support and increase the functionality of mobile terminals. Such efforts include software and hardware improvements, as well as changes and improvements in the structural components. Particularly, as mentioned in the foregoing description, a user can photograph an image (e.g., a photo, a video, etc.) desired to be recorded through a mobile terminal. Further, if a camera of the mobile terminal is activated for the photographing, the mobile terminal can output a preview image of a target, which is desired to be photographed by the user, through a display unit. And, the user can predict a photo or video, which is to be photographed, through the preview image.
Further, if a front camera exposed in the same direction of a display unit is activated, a user can easily check whether a subject of interest deviates from a preview image while watching the display unit. However, if a rear camera exposed in a direction opposite to that of the display unit is activated, since a user is unable to watch the display unit, it is difficult for the user to check whether the subject of interest deviates from the preview image. Thus, although a photo or video is photographed, it may cause a problem that a user-interested subject may not be photographed correctly.
Moreover, while a photo or video is photographed, when a person or object passes through, if a subject is blocked by the person or object, a user may not be able to interrupt the photographing despite confirming it through a preview screen or a currently photographed screen. Thus, the subject may not be photographed correctly. After the photographing, the user needs to additionally perform a correction processing for removing the blocking.